


Running

by Kayim



Category: Lost
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim





	Running

They still run, whenever they get a chance. It's their way of pretending that everything was the same as it used to be. Before.

Running on sand is tougher than running around a track. Not quite as tough as climbing the steps of the stadium, but it makes the muscles in his thighs burn like they used to do. He's been on this Island too long, he thinks, he's grown soft. He remembers back to that first meeting, a lifetime ago, and recalls how easy it would have been to have left him standing there at the bottom of the steps.

He doesn't think he could beat him anymore. Too long spent in the damn hatch, not enough time running. 108 minutes barely gives enough time to get out to the beach and have a decent workout, so he started not bothering. What's the point in running when you have to constantly be aware of how much time has passed?

They run alongside each other now, pushing themselves hard, but no longer trying to outdo the other. They pace each other and offer words of encouragement.

For a few hours, they forget where they are. They are no longer "the guy from the hatch" and "the guy who will fix them". They're simply Desmond and Jack. Brothers.


End file.
